Longing for a Day Not to Regret
by brittybug16
Summary: Set in Season 2 after the curse breaks, Regina is kidnapped by the Home Office and tortured constantly, mentally and physically for information. Its times like these when Henry forgets all the bad deeds she's done and just needs his mother back, but will she be able to make it through alive? Rated M, mention of torture, rape and some course language. Regina-Henry Regina-Emma


**Hello there! I haven't written for a while but here is a new Fiction I've been working on, I really hope you all like it, PLEASE let me know whether or not I should continue! If you read this story and enjoy it at all or even don't enjoy it, on behalf of most authors on this site, it really does help when you review. It honestly motivates us to write faster and I love constructive** **criticism! So please don't hesitate! Also if you have any plot ideas then feel free to let me know. This story will be rated T but some chapters will be rated M, I will have warnings before chapters just in case :)**

 **Just a Disclaimer, As much as I wished I owned OUAT and its characters, I don't. :P**

 **That's enough from me, Really hope you enjoy this story and review! :)**

 **Warnings: Mild violent fight scene and mild language for this chapter.**

 **September 28** **th** **2013 3:07PM**

"Have you heard anything yet?" Emma asked David while running her hands through her hair in frustration. She was sitting at her desk and had been for the past 6 hours trying to find information.

"Nothing yet, asked Granny if she saw or heard anything but nothing." David sighed as he brought Emma over a freshly made coffee, just what she needed. Regina Mills had been missing for 3 days now. At first, no one noticed her absence as she was rarely invited out and Henry currently had a strict rebellion against her _, it was only when Emma went to return a finished pile of paper work to her pristine masion that she found the door ajar. Any one who knew Regina Mills even the slightest would know that she would never leave her door open let alone unlocked so Emma pushed it open slightly, inching in._

 _"_ _Regina?" She called warily but heard no reply so she tried again but louder as she made her way through the entrance, closing the door behind her. "Regina! I have your paper work you wanted so urgently, the door was op-" She stopped in her tracks. Emma was greeted by glass shuttered all over the floor, an expansive, red vase smashed in large chunks in the mix. A pair of black heels was sprawled across the ground carelessly. "Holy shit." Emma took a closer inspection at the glass while putting the heavy pile of paperwork on the hallway table, she picked up a piece of glass, looking at it carefully, on the very edge of the glass there was a smudge of red. She picked up a bigger piece, finding a bigger smudge of the substance. "Jesus Christ." Emma whispered in astonishment. She quickly got out her phone, first stepping back and taking a photo of the crime scene then scrolling through her contacts to find David's name._

"Emma. Earth to Emma…. Emma!" David's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what was that?" She asked groggily.

David walked over to her desk. "I said, don't you think it's time you told Henry? He deserves to know, even if he still does treat her as if she's still the 'Evil Queen', you need to tell him."

Emma sighed while leaning back on her chair. "I know it's just, I don't know what to tell him. What if she's not just missing David? It's been three days, you saw the state her house was left in, she didn't just pack up and leave, something happened in there and it could be worse than just a missing persons case. Let's be realistic, who in Storybrooke would ever do something like this anyway? No one, so it could easily have been someone from outside this town, and let me tell you. It is no fairytale out there."

David looked down guilty. "We will find her Emma, If you want I'll will come and tell Henry with you but we will find her. Let's just hope that she is as stubborn and crass as usual and whoever did this will give her back soon enough. I know I would." Emma shot him a look of warning. She got up and put her empty cup in the bin and grabbed her red leather jacket.

"Thanks but I think this is something I should do alone, I'm going to go pick him up now, you keep looking and let me know if you find anything." She walked out of the station wrapping her jacket close to her body as the still frosty Spring breeze nipped at her skin. She pulled her keys from her pocket and got in the car driving straight to the school, hoping she would arrive before he got on the bus.

….

Emma pulled up at the school quickly killing the engine and running to wear she already spotted Henry walking towards the bus stop with his iconic Fairy tales in hand.

"Henry!" She called, catching his attention. The 11 years old's eyes lit up at her presence. He ran straight over to her, his hands hugging his book tight to his chest and his school bagged pulled side to side as he ran. Emma gave him an incomplete smile as she opened her arms to hug him.

"Emma! You're here! I didn't think you were coming today, I thought Regina was picking me up." His attitude changed as soon as he mentioned his adoptive mothers name.

"Yes I'm here and don't call her Regina, kid, she's your mom ok and there's something important I need to tell you." Her voice turned serious and he instantly knew that something wasn't right.

Henry grew worried. "What is it? Has Regina cast another cur-"

"Henry!" Emma yelled suddenly, surprised by her own volume. The stress of the past days was finally getting to her. At being yelled at, Henry turned extremely quiet. "No your mother has not done anything wrong. I want you to come and sit over here, this is very important." She calmed herself and took his hand walking him to the nearby bench. They both sat down with Henry having a guilty look on his face glancing down to his clasped hands in his lap. "Kid, Look at me." Henry looked up, chocolate eyes meeting blue. "It's your mom…she's…she's gone missing Henry." He had an unfazed look on his face.

"She's probably in her vault making poison apples or something." He went to get back up but Emma grabbed his wrist.

"Damnit Henry! Would it kill you to not say something bad about her for a minute! She isn't in her vault. She is missing Henry and has been for the past three days that we know of and by the looks of the evidence, she didn't leave voluntarily." Emma gushed out in a desperate voice. "We have no idea how long for sure she has been gone and who took her bu-"

Suddenly Henry felt a pang on guilt, his head jolted up. "Wait, someone took her? Like kidnapped?" Emma didn't know what to say, whether to tell him the truth or not. He was only eleven.

"Uh, Yes Henry, by the looks of it." She was cut off suddenly.

"And you said evidence, what evidence?" Henry was a smart kid, She knew she had said too much, he was too curious for his own good.

"Yes but don't worry about it ok, The only thing that matters is that we will find her and catch whoever did this." Emma reassured him. At this point the careless look on his face that he had before was gone, replaced by what Emma could almost recognise as worry but Henry would not dare hint any remorse, not in front of Emma anyway. He needed to stay stubborn, to act like he didn't care, she was an Evil Queen after all. Emma leaned over and gave Henry a hug. "I'm sorry for yelling at you kid. Let's go home. It's been a long day." They got up, Emma arm around his shoulders, holding him close to her. They both got in the yellow bug and began to drive away from the side walk.

Silenced filled the car and left Henry to his thoughts. He did love his adoptive mother. He didn't want to, but he did. She had been his mother for all of his life and they shared great times together. Christmas mornings when he'd run onto her bed shouting in excitement, when he would get scared at night and she would sing him his favourite lullaby when he was little. He did miss seeing her. Whenever he would go to the Diner with Emma, she would always slip him a kind smile. The smile he grew up cherishing though lately he wouldn't dare smile back. All at once he didn't know what to feel, all at once guilt, regret and love raced through his body. He had to know what happened. What if Emma was just making this up to make him feel bad for shutting her out… Suddenly he came up with a plan. He was going to find out what happened. With a mischievous glint in his eye, he spoke up. "Hey Ma, on the way home could we pull into Granny's? I left one of my comic books there this morning." He asked.

"Oh ah yeah sure, just be quick though. I need to get back to helping David on this case." Emma answered. They travelled down the road a little further before coming to a stop out the front of Granny's. "Don't be long Kid!" She yelled while getting her phone out of her pocket to text David. Henry grabbed his backback quickly without Emma noticing and shut the car door, walking up the path to Granny's and quickly dodging behind one of the hedges right next to the entrance. He hurried along the length of the Inn slipping down an alley way leading to the back streets behind all the shops on the Main Road and ran straight for the mansion. The weight of his backpack was not easy to run with but luckily he left his book back in Emma's car so it wasn't so heavy. He continued running until he was entirely out of breath, gasping for air as he rounded the corner to Mifflin Street. His run slowed to a jog as he rounded up to the stairs. The first thing he noticed as he saw the pearl white door was the Caution tape, a yellow barrier guarding him from his previous home. He ducked underneath and slowly pushing the door open. What he saw he couldn't comprehend. Glass everywhere. Glass with blood on it. Not enough to look like a murder scene but just enough to let the mind wonder dangerous places. Henry dropped his bag to the ground as he stood stunned in the doorway. He didn't know what to feel. He suddenly felt empty, like the realization of what had happened just hit him. For one, seeing his childhood home for the first time since he moved in with Emma and it was completely trashed and for two, the mother he once loved. Still loved. Was no longer there. Before he could hate her all he wanted but he knew that at the end of the day, she was still there. She would still be there the next morning to smile at him in the Diner and to send him his favourite comic books though he'd never admit it but now she was gone, she wasn't there anymore to smile at him and be there in case he needed her. She was gone. Henry felt his eyes well up at the thought as he stared into the broken in entrance, he didn't even notice Emma come up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry kid." She said as a tear escaped his eye. She kneeled down to his level and turned his shoulders to face her. "We will find her kid. I don't care how long it takes, we will find her." She wiped away one of his tears and leaned in the doorway to shut the door before guiding him to the car.

 **25** **th** **September 2013 9:32PM**

Regina had just gotten home from her office. After a few weeks once the curse broke, everyone decided that it would be so much easier to just let her continue being mayor as after all, as much as everyone hated to admit it, she was the best at it. It also helped her keep her mind off Henry. After the curse broke Henry hadn't spoke to her at all accept for 'I hate you' or 'I never want to see you again'. It broke her heart. All she wanted was her son back, even just a smile from him would make her day but she got nothing and she deserved it. She was now destined for a life alone. She walked into the door, leaving her keys on the hallway table, sore feet made their way up the stairs, hanging her coat on the coat stand next to a mirror she took in her appearance. She was wearing a form fitting red sleeveless dress reaching just at her knees. Her brunette hair not quite as styled as it had been this morning, out resting just below her shoulders but tired eyes stared back from sleepless nights. Though the lights were off, something moving caught her eye through the refection. A manly figure, 6'2", stepping out from the shadows behind a wall. She whipped around to meet him just in time and he moved quickly towards her, she put her arms out to protect her, summoning magic but none came in time, the figure's fist struck the side of her face, she let out a yelp as she smashed to the ground, she took a minute to realise what just happened as she stared at the tiles below her but snapped out of it fast enough to dodge another blow she rolled to the side and reached up to the hallway table to grab a heavy glass bowl, with a grunt she threw it at the man with all the force she could muster. He let out a moan as it hit his shoulder, the bowl smashed to the ground with shattered glass spilling everywhere. Regina knew she didn't have much time, she quickly kicked off her heels in an attempted to run for the door but she stood no chance the attacker. He came up from behind her wrapping large, strong arms around her torso, Regina let out another loud yelp as he put a cloth soaked in an incredibly acidic smelling liquid across her mouth so she couldn't breathe. In an attempt at escaping she tried to grab the large vase next to the door way but as she fought, he fought 10 times harder and they knocked the vase over in the process. Before Regina even knew it she felt herself fading, her vision getting worse and her energy leaving incredibly quickly. Her kicking and yelling stopped as the acid set it. The last thing she remembered before her world turned to darkness was being scooped up and carried outside in the cold air.

 **26** **th** **September 2013 1:42AM**

Regina felt her head pounding as she slowly opened her eyes which was pointless as wherever she was, it was almost pitch black anyway. She brought her hand to her head as if that would somehow stop the throbbing. In doing so, she realised she had something around her wrist. A tightly knotted rope. On both hands, restraining them from going very far at all but there was something else. Leather of some kind, a cuff even, tight around her forearm. As she rubbed across it she looked around the room extremely confused, the last thing she remembered was being carried out of her house and now she was in some room completely unaware as to where.

"Hello?" She called out in a struggled voice. "Hello?!" She tried again but came no answer. Her eyes finally began to adjust to the new light, she was in a room, probably a basement as she saw a stair case going up to a door thanks to a small window at the far side of the room, though it wasn't big, letting in a small stream of moonlight. She realised that she was bound on a mattress, her feet tied together. No, not quite a mattress, more like a 'was a mattress 20 years ago but now wouldn't even be fit enough for a dog to sleep on.' She could feel the cold coming through from the freezing, dirty concrete beneath her as she shivered from the cold night air only just realising that she didn't have her coat with her…or shoes… or phone. Regina began to panic a little; she stood up seeing how far she was able to go before the ropes cut off her freedom. She successfully stood up but after a shuffle forward, she was bound. There was no way of escaping, not with her being bound like this any way so she decided to sit down again as her throbbing temples wouldn't allow her to do much more. Suddenly she heard footsteps on the floor boards above her; she looked up as if following them when they stopped. The door to the basement swung open loudly letting a bright stream of light through, lighting up most of the room where the same man from her house stomped down the stairs with a new woman strutting down behind him.

She saw the man for the first time now, dressed in black wearing a large coat and scarf paired with pants and big work boots, muddy. He was middle aged; maybe late 30's, early 40's and the woman looked of African American descent,30's and just a little taller than Regina, with a braid of black hair running down her back.

The man stepped straight in front of Regina where she stood back up and met his eye. Though she was nervous and confused on the inside, she was never one to back away from a fight.

"What do you want with me?" She said it the most intimidating tone she could summon which at this point, wasn't very intimidating which was proved when the man let out a laugh and the woman stifled a grin.

"I wouldn't be talking in that tone of voice your _majesty_ but to answer your very upfront question… I want something from you desperately and I'm going to take you to hell and back until I get it." It was then that Regina's eyes grew wide as she realised what was happening.

 **Hope you like it, Let me know whether I should continue or not in a review! :) Have a nice day!**


End file.
